


The Heroes of Tomorrow

by WhatEvenIsLife98



Series: The Super Adventure Through the Multiverse [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatEvenIsLife98/pseuds/WhatEvenIsLife98
Summary: (Previously 'The New Guys')When new heroes show up in Central City, Team Flash gets flipped on their heads. Now with Supergirl in the mix, things get even stranger. These new heroes have secrets. Secrets that could affect the jeopardy of the timeline itself. Who are they? Read to find out! Supercorp/WestAllen/KillerVibe Nora West-AllenxOCAlso on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Nora West-Allen/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Super Adventure Through the Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825156
Kudos: 16





	The Heroes of Tomorrow

**I do not own:** **CW's Supergirl** **or** **CW's** **The Flash**

**Just my OCs**

**Flash-some AU**

**Supergirl-mostly AU**

**Rated T for Mild Language**

**Also on Fanfiction.net**

...

**Earth 1**

...

"The ' _Book of Ralph_ '?" Caitlin Snow raised an eyebrow at the brunette detective, who had practically slammed down the object in front of Cisco Ramon, who looked rather depressed. He didn't want to be there, he'd much rather be in bed.

Ralph Dibny had the three of them in his office, Ralph sat behind the desk, Cisco sitting directly across, and Caitlin sitting on Cisco's right. He was worried about Cisco, they all were.

"Yep, and we're going to start with a page of Ralph," He opened the thick book like object, and pulled out and unfolded a piece of paper, "'Cause he's nowhere near ready for this whole book." He set down the paper in front of his long-haired, geek-shirt-wearing, friend, patting it flat.

Cisco sighed then leaned forward to read it, " _Ralph Dibny's Twenty-Seven Steps To Get Over The Love Of Your Life._ " Cisco frowned, raising his eyes to his friend in front, "Are you kidding me with this?"

Caitlin smiled kindly at him, "We just want to help you get past Gypsy," She looked at the paper again, "And if this has worked for Ralph-"

"Multiple times, I might add" Ralph interjected with a raised index finger.

"Then I think it's worth trying," She turned to Ralph, "Come on, what's step one?"

"Shark cage diving."

Her face showed her confusion, slowly replying with, "What's step two?"

"Affirmations."

"Oh."

"Okay," Cisco started reading, "Ralphy is kind. Ralphy is great. Ralphy is a brilliant detective." he finished with furrowed brows.

Ralph smiled and started "Ya, buddy, I mean, I know all that," He leaned a little forward and continued with "But it works a lot better if you use your name instead."

The latino genius looked back at the paper "Cisco is creative, Cisco is good, Cisco is smarter then your average bear?" Cisco looked at Ralph with irritation, "That's Yogi's, you stole Yogi's affirmations."

"Ya I did. 'Cause it's a winner," Ralph defended "You don't see him moping about any lady bears."

Cisco tuned to his right, "You know what, Caitlin? I change my mind, all right?" He started stuttering something out, when a huge explosion came from outside followed by the screams of civilians

"Thank God," Cisco whispered to himself, thankful for the distraction, as both of his friends ran to the window, he slowly raising out of his chair, "What is it this time? Robots? No, no, robots from the future. Robots from the future here to end us all"

"Well," Caitlin started then paused, "You not...wrong"

Cisco walked over to the window and sighed "I'll call Barry"

...

"Looks like we're going to have to put this on hold." Barry Allen looked from his phone, which was buzzing from Cisco's alert, to Nora West-Allen, his daughter from the future who was standing to his left, leaning against a pillar, and ran a tan hand through his brown hair. He had just sat down in front of the laptop, in his CSI lab, waiting on the results of the evidence found at the crime scene not too much earlier that day.

Nora's face morphed from confusion to excitement as she followed her father's eye's to the source of the buzzing sound, "Is this gonna be my first bad guy?"

Barry hesitated, rubbing his neck, before he replied, "I don't know what were going up against, but we got to think before we go running in, okay?" while getting up from the chair and starting digging in his pants pocket, finally pulling out the golden Flash ring, then walked over to the door, looked around, as if trying to make sure no one was around.

He turned around and meet eyes, with Nora, a small nervous grin on his face. His daughter smiled from ear to ear, "I'm just so excited, this is going to be so schway"

Barry was about to remind her again to make a plan before going in, but instead his phone started to ring in his hand, his swiped across the phone screen then put it to his ear, "What's up Joe."

"Bear," The familiar deep voice responded "there's robots tearing up downtown, officers are already on scene. Can you get 'you-know-who' there fast"

"We're on it" Barry replied and hung up the phone. He activated his Flash ring, and sped into his 'Flash' suit.

"Let's go" Nora smiled, turning and taking off.

Barry looked a bit nervous, rubbing his neck, but sped away after her anyways.

...

The Flash hit the wall with a grunt. His eyes traveled up to the robots, There were two, both were at least three to four feet taller then him and looked almost human-like. It's eyes glowed with blue-ish light, it's hands looked like boxing gloves; Barry knew Team Flash was trying their best, but these things were kicking their butts. They were surrounded by police, but none of their bullets did anything to the armor. Not to mention every time he would knock one down, the other would get the best of him "Cisco," Barry pressed a finger against his earpiece, "Where are you?"

Cisco, now in his Vibe attire, popped out of a swirling blue portal on the right of the Flash and held out a hand to help his friend up, "Nora?"

Barry took his hand and stood up, panting "I told her to take the hurt civilians to the hospital", only for both to be hit into the wall by Ralph in his Elongated Man suit.

"Barry!" Iris West-Allen's voice yelled through the the earpieces.

"We're fine too, thanks" Cisco groaned, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he started to get up, when the robot on the left shot out three power dampening electric nets. Catching Barry and Cisco, but berily missing Ralph, who just managed to stretch his body out of the way. The Flash and Vibe both fell to the ground, shaking violently as the nets wrapped around their bodies. Elongated Man tried to run towards his friends, but was caught by a backhand swing from the robot on the right, causing him to go flying into a wall,knocking him out instantly.

The electricity in the nets died down as the two heroes passed out.

"Barry? Cisco? Ralph? Guys? Guys talk to me!" Iris's frantic voice rang through the earpieces.

Maniacal laughter came from the robots, simultaneously, a single voice coming through both,"Even the great Flash can't defeat me!" The robots began to walk over to pick up the unconscious heroes.

"Dad!" Nora, in her XS suit, was standing off to the side, frozen in place. The robots turned towards the intruder, standing up, turning their arms into blaster cannons and aiming towards her.

"Nora get out of there now!" Iris yelled, her voice full of fear and desperation, just as the robots fired their cannons.

...

Iris West-Allen was in full blown panic mode, leaning into the com microphone, "Nora?! Nora talk to me!"

Tears starting to filling her eyes, "NORA!"

"Mom, You're not going to believe this" Nora whispered

Iris sighed, wiping away tears, and leaned against the table.

Thats when Iris heard someone coming down the corridor to the Cortex fast, She turned to her left to see Caitlin Snow, who immediately walked to the monitor and picked up a remote, 'You need to see this" and turned on Central City News.

There standing in front of her and Barry's daughter, blocking the blast their black cape, was a young woman. She stood quite a bit taller then Nora. Her outfit vaguely reminded Iris of Supergirl's. It was a black long-sleeved top with a red infinity symbol with the same red border around it like Supergirl. She had black pants, along with black boots. What was odd was as this woman turned around, she had a sort of mask with glowing gold eyes. Her mask covered her eyes and nose and her hair was blonde and short, but flowing up with a golden light.

"Let us handle this, XS" The girl told Nora, who look startled.

"Y-you know who I am?" She whispered

"All to well" The girl whispered back.

"Infinity!" The androids hissed, "What are you doing here! You're ruining everything!"

The girl chuckled in a distorted voice, "Do you honestly believe you cause havoc without us knowing? Plus, Iron Heights is missing it's dishwasher"

The machines crossed their arms, "I'll have you know, I was promoted to vegetable pealer"

A swirling blue portal appeared next to the mysterious hero, and to everyone's surprise, a young man walked out of it, crossing his arms as the portal disappeared behind him. He had slightly darker skin then the girl, goggles that looked eerily similar to Vibe's, a black and blue leather like jacket with a blue snowflake emblem on the chest and black pants. His hair was a dark brown and pulled into a pony tail.

The man smirked, "Good for you Richie, Now let us take you back, shall we? Before this get's any worse"

Iris noticed he had the same distortion in his voice as the girl.

The Robots practically growled "You know damn well, New Wave, I no longer identify as that name, It Overlord, and jokes on you, I'm not even on this Earth! These robots are just part of a bigger plan, but since you ruined the plan-"

The robots crumpled on themselves and suddenly started to tick, the new heroes looked at each other, they had a worried expression on thier faces.

The three unconscious heroes started to stir, Ralph was the first to stir, followed Barry, then Cisco, throwing off their nets.

The girl, now known as Infinity, began to float above the ground, she put her hands out as they began to glow gold. A golden force field suddenly sprung around the robots, lifting them off the ground, "Now, New Wave!"

The guy, New Wave, opened a portal, that Infinity threw the machines through, "There," She mused, clapping her hands "That's better"

"Who are you guys?" Ralph questioned, slowly walking towards the new heroes.

"We-" The guy started, but the girl pulled his arm, then pointing at her watch, "Need to go, sorry"

"Wait-" Barry started stepping forward to stop them, but they just seemingly teleported away.

Ralph, put his hands on his hips, "Well," he looked at the spot were the two were just standing, "That was weird"


End file.
